


The Plan

by authoritypigeon



Series: TW Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drabble, F/F, Magical Stiles Stilinski, egregious use of slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoritypigeon/pseuds/authoritypigeon
Summary: “Are you completely bats?” Allison spluttered.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Series: TW Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858726
Kudos: 1





	The Plan

Lydia tapped her nails against the table thoughtfully. Stiles watched her expectantly, sipping at his horrendously sweet coffee.

“Are you completely bats?” Allison spluttered, dabbing furiously at the coffee she’d spat on her blouse with a handkerchief. “We can’t just- It’s not-” She sighed, short and frustrated and gave up on the blouse. “It’s a good way to get lead poisoning.”

Stiles scowled down at his cup. Coffee splashed over the rim as he spun it in his hands, anxious, frustrated. “Believe me, I’d rather not ruffle any Hale feathers, but we’re out of options. I need the grimoire.” 

Allison opened her mouth to argue when Lydia squeezed her hand, cutting off any objections.

“I have an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> bats = insane, crazy  
> to get lead poisoning = to get shot
> 
> I plan to make this a mini-series of drabbles based around the same story. I might actually write the story, I don't know yet; I've got a lot of projects going on.
> 
> Also, I looked up slang for this and discovered a common phrase for legs was "get away sticks." I laughed for days.


End file.
